minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrQuest17/Theory: The Old Builders and The Order of Stone
Hi guys, MrQuest17 here with my first blog on MC:SM Wiki. Anyway recently I've been binge playing all the available episodes and getting up to date with the franchise as it is right now. Now with advent of this recent episode, that I hope must of us have had a go at by now, I've come up with theory and possible background idea as to who the Old Builders were. Now we all know that the Old Builders are the original creators of the Flint and Steel that was found in the old temple and that they were older than the Order of the Stone. Anyway, with the advent of finding out that Cassie A.K.A the White Pumpkin was one of the Old Builders, I've recently began to think that these Old Builders maybe the main antagonists of the last five episodes of Season One of the game, including Episode 6. Ok, here's what I've come up with for their background: The Old Builders were once god like crafters who were renouned around the world, going on adventures just like the Order of the Stone did. On one adventure they discovered the Eversource an all powerful device(cough chicken cough). They would bring this back with them from their adventure and use it to help further their efforts to help people with crafting and give them what they want. However eventually the power of the Eversource would go to their heads and they would become corrupt. They'd use the power of the Eversource for their own gain and would use it to help with the takeover of the universe. To accomplish such task they used the Eversource to build an array of portals and flint and steels, with each member user a flint and steel to get access to a different realm. Now during the crisis, the Order of the Stone would be formed in order to stop the corrupt Old Builders, from taking over all the known realms. They would manage to banish these Old Builders to separate Realms, so that they would be divided and trapped forever. The Order would then scatter these Flint and Steels across the realms, so they would never be used for evil again. The Order would then build a hallway that they could use to patrol these realms and make sure the Old Builders never escape. However after all the business that goes on in the Nether on their last adventure, they completeley forget about this portal hallway and it would seem lost forever, that is until the New Order of the Stone, lead by Jess manage to find it after saving the kingdom in the clouds. The portal they would fall through would of been deliberatley set up by a possible unknown follower of the Old Builders. so that they would unknowingly fall into the realm, where the White Pumpkin. leader of the Old Builders is stuck and would user Jesse and his gang, as a means to allow the White Pumpkin to escape, from her realm so that she could help her follower free the rest of the Builders. Finally I believe that the next episode; "Access Denied" will be all about Jesse and friends finding out about this story and Jesse being the evercurious guy he is, would be interested to explore these realms for the Old Builders in hope of rehabillitating the Old Builders, but Petra and Ivor who are more concerned about the risks don't agree and intend to stop the Jesse from trying, that would be why they're seen trying to stop Jesse from accessing that red portal in the title page for the seventh episode. Well that's it guys, I hope you've enjoyed this theory blog and please comment down below with your thoughts on this matter and as always see ya later! Category:Blog posts